Funds are requested to equip animal research space in the University of California Davis Genome and Biomedical Sciences Facility (GBSF). The addition of fixed cage racks will transform this space into a stateof- the-art rodent barrier facility to serve all of campus and will provide critical facilities needed to underpin our internationally respected Mouse Biology Program. Completion of this project will allow us to fulfill our longterm objective to use rodents as a platform to attack critical questions in biomedical sciences in multiple research programs. As a recipient of a "Center of Excellence in Nutritional Genomics" and, therefore, a designated institution of emerging excellence, these funds will accelerate our growth in research in genomics in the broadest sense of the word. With its modern animal research space, the GBSF will allow us to combine forces of researchers in basic genomics and proteomics, molecular medicine, biomedical engineering, bioinformatics, and biostatistics. These cross-disciplinary programs will bring together established investigators, new investigators, research fellows and visiting scientists who use rodents as animal models in a centrally located research.